


Idyllic

by hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: CEO!Hyunjin, Choking, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom/sub, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse, Smut, Sugar Baby!Jeongin, This is Bad, Top Hwang Hyunjin, bottom jeongin, please let me get some sleep, sub jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt/pseuds/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt
Summary: The CEO!Hyunjin and Sugar baby!Jeongin AU that no one asked for.





	Idyllic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I'm back with another terrible story ! I wrote this one in like...two days when I couldn't sleep so don't expect much from this. I thought about making a request book for Jeongin/Everyone, would that interest anybody ?  
> Please remember that English is not my first language, and this is not beta read.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this one !
> 
> Have a great day uwu

Jeongin woke up, bothered by the sudden coldness.

He looked around, searching for his lover, only to find out he was gone. The pretty boy couldn’t help but show his disappointment by pouting. The blonde boy couldn’t go back to sleep without Hyunjin’s arms around him, so he decided to get up, tying his pastel pink silk robe around his body. It was very short, barely reaching his thighs but he loved it. Hyunjin’s look when he wore the robe always made the younger one feel some type of way. His darkened eyes always sent butterflies in Jeongin’s stomach.

He sighed deeply. The pretty boy really missed his boyfriend, but he was away, working. Jeongin’s boyfriend was not your usual boy. He was Hwang Hyunjin, the youngest CEO in South Korea (and undeniably the most handsome) .He took the business after his father, certain that his son would be a great CEO for the company he gave his blood, sweat and tears for. He was in fact, completely right, as Hyunjin despite being 24 years old, managed to make his brand Hwang Cosmetics the most famous brand on the market right now. He got involved with everything, from the formulas used in his products, to the marketing and promotion of the brand. Everything under the name of Hwang Cosmetics was controlled from A to Z by its CEO.

Before Hyunjin took over his father, the brand was fairly known but it never got the recognition it really deserved, never getting in the top sells.  
A hidden pearl, as they now said.  
But with the company under Hyunjin’s control, they were first in sells every time they released a new product, items sold out minutes after their release online. It may have been because of Hyunjin’s handsomeness, but it was mostly because of his talent. He excelled in everything he did in the company, as he had watched it grow while he grew up himself.

When he took over his father’s steps, three years ago, he was way too busy to even try to have a social life, and to got out with his friends. The only thing on his mind was the company. His group of friends, composed by Felix, Jisung and Changbin, noticed the dark circles growing bigger and bigger every time they saw him, when the boy had enough time to grab a coffee with them, and decided to take actions.

Later that day, he had been dragged to the most famous club in Seoul by said friends, after they helped him in getting prepared to, quote, « Get laid ». Hyunjin looked extremely handsome that night, wearing a black silk shirt with black ripped jeans. When he entered the club, all eyes went his way, but the young man couldn’t care less about them. The brunette ignored every woman that came towards him, asking him if he wanted to dance, with such lustful look in their eyes that their intentions were crystal clear for him, and brushed them off coldly if they were bold enough to try and touch him.

Somebody did manage to catch his attention though. 

A mop of soft blonde hair caught his eyes right when the boy got in the club. When the young man got closer to him, Hyunjin was blinded by his beauty. The boy, who seemed younger than the young CEO by a few years, wore a white oversized shirt that fell prettily down his shoulder, revealing his collarbones, and leather pants which hugged his skinny legs in an exquisite way.He also wore a choker full of diamonds, making him shine brighter than anybody else in the club, putting emphasis on the blonde’s pretty neck. It almost made Hyunjin want to mark him. The stranger’s body looked perfect, Hyunjin’s breath was taken away by the beauty he was witnessing. His friends noticed how Hyunjin had zoned out on the pretty boy, not listening to them anymore. Felix smirked and got closer to his friend, to whisper in his ear, looking right at Jeongin.

-He’s pretty. Go get your baby boy, Jin.

As if on cue, the said boy noticed the looks on him and after looking at Felix briefly, without interest, his sparkly eyes fell on Hyunjin, and he smiled brightly, making the first move by getting closer to where the older sat. While he was making his way there, he saw how Hyunjin’s eyes traveled on his body. When he finally got there, he flashed the other male a soft smile as the latter got up, making Jeongin lift his head to keep eye contact. He was way taller than Jeongin. The brunette took him by the waist, and pulled him somewhere more private, away from the multiple pairs of eyes that glared at the scene, eyes filled with pure envy. Hyunjin didn’t speak a word until they got there, and that he had pinned Jeongin on the wall, hovering over him. He pushed his body closer to Jeongin’s, invading his personal space.

-Hi, baby boy. What’s your name ?

\- H-Hi, said the young boy, flustered by the older’s bold actions, It’s Jeongin. And you ?

\- Hyunjin. Nice to meet you, Jeongin. I’m gonna be honest with you, I was dragged here by my friends and I didn’t want to meet anybody but…you caught my eyes so do you wanna go home with me ?

Jeongin wasn’t surprised by Hyunjin’s words, as his darkened eyes gave everything away, but he still appreciated it a lot. Without hesitating, he answered back.

-Gladly.

The night they had spent together still gave Jeongin shivers when he thought about it. They drank a little, talked about their lives, and Jeongin learned at this moment that he was in front of the CEO of a well-known brand, that he used regularly. Hyunjin had been flattered to hear about that. Soon enough, they were in the older’s luxurious bedroom, taking their clothes off.

They fell asleep, Hyunjin’s arm wrapped around Jeongin’s frail waist as the younger boy had his head hidden in the brunette’s neck, cuddled as if they had been together.

Hyunjin asked Jeongin out after a few months, as he fell for him after learning more about how he really was.

The younger was 20 years old, and he came from Busan. He fled all the way to Seoul at 17 years old, went to live with his brother Chan and his boyfriend Woojin after his parents started abusing him when they learned their second son was also gay. Chan had it pretty bad when he came out to their parents, and was forced to leave home and never contact them again , but Jeongin had it even worse. His parents never called him by his name anymore, and just called him « faggot » every time they needed him. The young boy was frequently beaten by his two parents, even when they weren’t drunk. His mother tried to choke him to death multiple times, the marks of her fingers on his pale neck were constantly there. Jeongin pretended to be okay, when his brother called, and kept his sobs for himself.  
Until one day, where his parents went too far, and made Jeongin fear for his life. He feared for his life every time he was near them, but this one time, when he saw his father come at him with a long kitchen knife in his hand, he whimpered and cried for his life as his mother was holding him down. His father kept saying : « I will end you. I’m going to kill you so we won’t have another faggot son »

He mustered all of his force before his father could get too close to him , and broke away from his mother’s hold, pushing her on the floor, where she hit her head on the kitchen counter. The teenager gave his father a punch in the guts, before running for his life. He sobbed loudly while walking along the dark streets, walking as far as he could, going away from this hell that he was forced to call home. He had to hitchhike for a while, before a car stopped in front of him, and the driver asked him where he was going. Honestly, Jeongin wanted to say : « Anywhere, just far away from here » but he knew he wouldn’t be able to live without a place to sleep or money, so he answered : « Seoul » meekly, settling for his brother’s place. The driver smiled and told him to get in the back, with his children. The driver and his wife asked him about his situation, admitting that they stopped because they saw how beaten up he was, and that they wouldn’t be able to live knowing that they didn’t help a poor boy in getting away from the person he got those wounds from. Jeongin explained his story of abuse to the parents while their two children were sleeping soundly next to him, forcing himself not to cry. The family dropped him right in front of his brother house, and asked him take care of himself and to live well. The young boy smiled in gratitude, and thanked them deeply. If it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t have been able to get away.

To say Chan was surprised when he saw Jeongin, full of bruises and crying loudly on his doorstep was an absolute understatement. He was shocked to see his baby brother, the sweetest boy in the universe hurt like that. Without saying a word, he pulled him in a hug, and guided him inside the warmth of his home. He cleaned his recent wounds and let him rest for the night, deciding to talk with him the next day.  
Jeongin stayed with his brother and Woojin for the next 2 years, before moving in a place of his own. And that’s where he had been for a year, when he started talking to Hyunjin.

After being together for a few months, and loving each other even more than during the beginning of their relationship, Hyunjin asked Jeongin to move in with him, as his big and luxurious appartement made him feel too lonely. The younger’s presence was Hyunjin’s energizer.

That’s where the youngest was now, waiting for his lover to come back home. The older male gave Jeongin a new job, being his assistant, so that they could be together often. Today was Jeongin’s day off, imposed by the CEO, worrying that his little baby would get too tired from the intense work he had. Jeongin was very okay, in fact, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Hyunjin. During his day off, to pass time while waiting for said male, he worked on some files for the CEO before deciding to procrastinate for the day, even though he knew that he would regret this decision the next day, when he would be overwhelmed by all of this work.

The frail blonde took a bath and by the time he was out, the door opened, and he heard the brunette’s voice signaling him of his arrival. Jeongin came down the stairs, still in that pretty silk robe, drying his hair with a towel. A smile instantly came of his face as he saw the older at the door, taking his shoes off. The pretty boy came over Hyunjin, got behind him and helped him taking off his suit jacket. He, then, got in front of the older again and was pulled in a deep kiss by said male. The younger got on his tip toes, as the brunette held him by the waist, grabbing him tightly over the pink robe. Hyunjin pulled away first, and looked at Jeongin’s body, eyes instantly darkening.

-Baby, what did I tell you about this pretty robe ?

-To only wear it when you’re around…

-And what did you do ? Imagine if I had the boys over right now…

-I wore it when you weren’t here…B-but it was to surprise you ! I’m sorry, hyung ! Really sorry !

-I think you need to show me how sorry you truly are…

Hyunjin smirked and suddenly grabbed his baby boy and lifted him, both of his hands under Jeongin’s plump butt, as the younger’s head was on his shoulder. He whimpered prettily as the CEO made his way to their bedroom, dropping the light boy gently on his bed, hovering over him.  
He kissed Jeongin deeply again, whispering against his rosy lips.

I missed you so much baby…Let me make it up to you.

The blonde shivered, nodding weakly as Hyunjin untied the pretty robe, running his hands all over his lover’s pale body, feeling the goosebumps all over his skinny legs, effectively showing how sensitive the younger was to his touch. The older removed Jeongin’s lace panties, commenting on how glad he was to have such a pretty boy by his side, before letting two fingers slide on the younger’s length. The gasp he let out was absolutely delicious, almost succeeding in making Hyunjin growl.

-H-Hyunjin…stop teasing.

The other boy only chuckled, applying more pressure on Jeongin’s cock, making him mewl and squirm, trying to get more friction from Hyunjin’s hand.

-Kitten, be a good boy, won’t you ?

The blonde didn’t bother to answer back to Hyunjin, only nodding. The hand left his hard cock, and lifted his legs. Jeongin spread them without hesitating, a little bush appearing on his cheeks. 

If Hyunjin noticed his sudden shyness, he didn’t comment on it.

Instead, he got his head closer to his baby’s puckered hole, taking the younger by surprise, eyes going wide, as he thought the brunette was going to prepare him. Soon enough, Jeongin was moaning (very) loudly, head thrown back as Hyunjin licked his tight hole, penetrating the entrance with his pink tongue, adding his long fingers one by one, in the boy’s pink hole.

Feeling like he was going to cum anytime soon, Jeongin gripped his lover’s fluffy hair, pulling him away from his clenching hole and trembling thighs. As Hyunjin got up, he couldn’t help but notice how desperate his frail baby looked, face contorted in pleasure, clearly on edge.  
The little boy made grabby hands at the older one, as he understood immediately and got closer to him, allowing him to take his clothes off. The blonde got on his knees on the bed, as Hyunjin - still towering the sweet blonde - was in the same position. He started by the thin black tie - Jeongin’s favorite - soon unbuttoning the white shirt worn by the CEO. His small hands traveled all over Hyunjin’s toned chest, lips attaching themselves on his neck, butterfly kisses left on the tender skin. The older man didn’t allow Jeongin to leave marks, otherwise his tanner neck would constantly be full of small and faint red marks.  
The blonde smiled in content as he heard Hyunjin groan, hands moving south, attempting to take the older’s pants off. After an unsuccessful try caused by his trembling fingers, he managed to open them, greediness getting the best of him. Both males have been very busy at work, and by the time they came home they were too exhausted to get intimate.

Jeongin threw his lover’s pants and boxers across the room, as he wouldn’t be needing them for the rest of the night. He almost drooled when Hyunjin’s cock slapped against his stomach, as hard as a rock. That silky robe had such a deep effect on the older, noted the blonde.  
The younger didn’t wait another second before grabbing his length, and getting to work. He got back at the brunette by teasing him, touch so light on his cock Hyunjin thought he imagined it. The touch got more firm a few seconds later, but still too light to feel any kind of pleasure. It was just frustrating because he wanted more. He wanted Jeongin’s pretty lips to wrap around his cock, to feel that warm cave, the younger’s tongue licking his length as it comes and goes out of his mouth. Except, right now, he was just getting a cocky expression out of Jeongin who seriously needed to learn how to behave and who was in control. The little boy thought that he could make Hyunjin beg, like the older did with him.  
Fed up with the younger’s teasing attitude, the taller grabbed his hair hard, just how he liked it, and forced him to take his cock between his reddened lips. Hyunjin threw his head back, a long and deep moan coming out of his beautiful lips. It was sinful, really. The atmosphere in the room got more heated after that one moan, as Jeongin suddenly became very eager to please his boyfriend, to hear more pretty moans come out of his mouth, and to have a mouth full of Hyunjin’s cum. The blonde-haired male looked up, locking eyes with Hyunjin, who swore he could have cum just from the sight of his sweet baby, mouth full of his cock, drooling at the base of the cock. They liked it filthy. Jeongin’s pupils were completely blown out, gaze seductive and lustful.

They were cut by a phone ringing. Hyunjin’s, to be exact.

Jeongin released the taller’s cock from his mouth with an obscene pop, only to be forced to take it back in, by the same hand that hadn’t released its grip on Jeongin’s soft hair. He looked up at Hyunjin curiously, but got back to sucking the twitching cock nonetheless.  
The older male only glanced at his phone, before smirking, lifting the smaller’s head up, only to make eye contact with him, while still letting him work his magic on his hard erection.

-I’m about to miss this important phone call but — oh my god your mouth feels too good to stop right now. 

Jeongin moaned on the heavy length, sucking diligently, making his lover gasp and grip the younger’s head harder. He pulled him back up, gulping hard.

-Baby fox I need to fuck you right now 

The frail boy whimpered and got on his hands and knees, swaying his hips a little, showing off his perky ass that Hyunjin wasted no time to slap playfully, to which he got another pretty high-pitched moan , chuckling darkly.

-Little Prince, be good…Unless you want to make me very angry and to get punished.

The taller slightly pushed the head in before taking it off when he heard Jeongin’s sigh out of sheer pleasure.

-Please hyung, please fuck me. I need you in me.

The young man pushed his length all the way in the tight hole, mumbling a few curses under his breath.

-How are you still so fucking tight after all the times I’ve ruined you ? You’re still taking me so well, as if it’s the first time I’m fucking you.

His words were punctuated by harsh thrusts, effectively showing who was in control. Jeongin could tease him however he wanted, but they both knew that the sweet boy would always fall on his knees for Hyunjin, ready to take him like the obedient boy he was.

Hyunjin gripped the frail boy by the hips, grabbing tightly (surely making marks that they will notice the next morning, while getting ready for work). He thrusted deeply in his baby’s tight hole, balls deep in him. Jeongin’s back arched, as he almost let out a scream. Hyunjin thrusted right onto his prostate. The taller’s hips snapped onto the younger’s plump ass, sounds of skin slapping against skin progressively getting louder as well. They were getting closer and closer to their sweet release.

Jeongin’s moans were like a sweet melody to the brunette, entranced by these pretty sounds. The pretty boy’s pleasure was his motivation, knowing he could cum just from seeing those milky thighs shake in overstimulation, see the tears glowing in those fox-shaped eyes. The pretty boy’s lust-driven form was absolutely ethereal.

The taller grabbed the small blonde by the throat, pressing lightly on it, as Jeongin felt his high coming closer from the tight hold Hyunjin had on him, his big hand wrapped around the pale neck. The pleasure was getting overwhelming for the sweet boy, who came untouched with a loud moan, as his smaller hand held onto Hyunjin’s. The older didn’t need anything else to release his hot seed in the younger’s ass, making him shiver from the feeling of being full. They collapsed next to each other, panting loudly.

Jeongin giggled, before getting on top of his lover, stealing a kiss from him.

-You should call them back, you don’t want to miss on this collaboration, don’t you ? Good luck after missing that call, babe.

He didn’t let Hyunjin answer, before taking the sinful pink robe and slipping it back on, heading to the bathroom. The older male only chuckled, taking his phone to get that call back.

-You’re lucky I love you, you little shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW twt :
> 
> @sweet_hyuninnie


End file.
